


and I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe

by hedgehogfrog



Series: I have a dream, a song to sing [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Canes, Collars, Creampie, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Kneeling, Lando gets caned because i can, Lando needs to sub and Andre helps him, M/M, Master Andre, Multi, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Spanking, and get THIS, look it speaks for itsefl, sub lando, yeah so i think that was everything kajdhf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehogfrog/pseuds/hedgehogfrog
Summary: Lando feels the need to be submissive and Carlos can't give that to him, so they go to Andreor Andre is Lando's Master for a day
Relationships: André Lotterer/Jean-Eric Vergne (mentioned), André Lotterer/Lando Norris, Carlos Sainz Jr/Jean-Eric Vergne (mentioned), Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Series: I have a dream, a song to sing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863214
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	and I can chat with you baby, flirt a little maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Look at some point it was bound to happen that I wrote something about Andre, and it was no surprise Lando happened with it because they are my favourite drivers. Enjoy this hell kink thing!

They talk about it like any other scene or kink discussion. Only this time it isn't about what they want within the relationship.

"Carlos?"

They're sitting on the couch watching Netflix, Lando curled up against Carlos in his big McLaren sweater and sweatpants. It's really like any other evening they have together, spend gaming or watching tv.

"Yes baby?"

Lando cuddles further against his boyfriend, Carlos nosing his hair loving Lando's smell and affection.

"I need to discuss something with you kink wise," he says it with a bit of unease in his voice. They had been together for over a year now and they had been in a Dom-Sub relationship for just as long. Because their relationship was entirely based on trust there wasn't a lot that was unsaid between the two.

"Okay shoot," said Carlos. Not letting go of Lando, just patiently waiting for him to say his thing.

It stayed silent for another beat before Lando spoke up, "I know that when we started our relationship, I said that I'm exclusively a Dom. And I am, just sometimes I need to give up control. Just to feel better, and it doesn't happen a lot, hasn't happened for two years now but I think I really need it right now."

Carlos keeps playing with Lando's hair staring at the television not paying any attention, just thinking over what Lando just said.

"Okay yes, I understand that. What do you want me to do about it?"

Lando listened to Carlos heartbeat which was as steady as always, beating a hard rhythm.

"I don't know would you want to do it?"

Before Carlos speaks Lando knows that the answer is going to be no. Knows Carlos isn't a dominant in their sex life, and will not be because he doesn't enjoy it. Yes Carlos definitely fucks Lando on their vanilla days, just like Lando fucks Carlos. But he isn't a Dom who enjoys having power over someone sexually.

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. Besides that I wouldn't enjoy it I think it wouldn't be safe," confirms his thoughts.

"I know," echoes Lando. He had already thought about this before bringing it up, because the thing he wants would need to be found outside their relationship if he wanted this itch to be scratched.

It's quiet for another minute before Lando speaks up again, "Do you remember that at the beginning we said that if there was something we wanted but we wouldn't be able to give each other we would find it outside of our relationship with consent?"

Carlos nods, "Yes of course I remember. Who are you thinking of?"

Lando shifts, they actually never had to use this because Lando was the incredibly experienced person in the relationship and up for anything Carlos wanted to try out. He knew Carlos was a bit possessive and maybe didn't want to share, but he also understood the need to sub. Hence he was a sub himself and sometimes begged Lando to let him kneel for him. That's just how it was.

"Andre."

Carlos frowned, he didn't know an Andre. He had met enough people from Lando's community and there wasn't an Andre who was a Dom. Then his mind went to outside their small bubble of bdsm friends.

"Lotterer?"

Lando hummed, "Yeah Andre Lotterer."

Carlos frowned even harder, "But he's in a relationship with Jean-Eric."

Lando snorted and sat up to look at Carlos who had an adorable look on his face, trying to make sense of the situation. Carlos might look dominant to the outer world with his broad shoulders and harsh words but sitting here in their living room Lando couldn't think of Carlos anything than soft and willing to give up any power just for Lando.

"You know that before we met I learned how to do rope bondage and most of that got taught to me by the people here in England."

Carlos nodded he had met all of them, Lando introducing them and they had become good friends over time.

"But the first suspension scene we did months ago I learned that from Andre."

Carlos' eyebrows shot up and he looked very surprised. Carlos knew Lando had had enough partners, occasional threesomes but he had never asked and Lando had never told him who exactly.

"Andre huh?"

Lando laughed he truly couldn't believe Carlos was so surprised by it, as if they were the only kinky people within professional motorsport.

"Yeah he is a rope Master."

"And Jean-Eric."

Usually Lando was able to unshamely talk about bdsm and his sex life, but right now he had a scarlet blush all over his face. Thinking about what happened that exact weekend he learned from Andre how to suspend a body with ropes.

"Jev is his sub, and sometimes someone else's Dom. He is a switch and from what I know they have a polyamorous relationship."

Carlos nodded taking in what he was told by Lando. He didn't know Andre well, they had probably met once or twice in a haste or at a sponsor party. But the idea that Lando had probably done a bdsm scene with both Andre and Jev somehow got him thinking.

"I know you're quite a possessive person, but I feel like I need to sub because I'm going crazy. So please think about it. If not Andre, then maybe someone within our community and if not that then I could teach you a few things."

Carlos smiled tugging Lando back against his chest and hugging him close, "Of course I'll think about it baby, don't worry."

Lando placed his hand on Carlos' thigh and tranced a circle with his finger, "Thank you babe."

...

A few days later when they were taking a break in their cycle trip overlooking some cows, Carlos said, "Okay."

Lando looked at him confused, they hadn't been talking about anything for the past hour and he was on the point of passing out from exhaustion.

"What the fuck are you on about Carlos?"

"Okay we'll talk with Andre. About him domming you."

Lando stared at him with open mouth, he had not expected Carlos to agree on going to Andre. He had prepared for the possible fact that he had to teach Carlos how to make him sub so he could let go of some feelings. He had not a single idea what to say so he wheezed out an, "Okay."

And if he fucked Carlos extra hard that evening to thank him nobody had to know.

...

It wasn't until a few weeks later that they had off long enough from work to fly to France. Lando had talked with Andre on the phone multiple times, always with Carlos in the room to make sure he understood what was going on between them.

Carlos had gotten used to the idea of Andre playing with Lando, he had warmed up that much that he had asked Lando about that special weekend when Lando had flown out to France. The telling of the story had resulted in very hot sex and with that reassurance Lando had been convinced Carlos would be fine.

When they arrived at the beautiful vacation home of Andre and Jev, Carlos was impressed by how much it reminded him of his family home in Spain. It immediately made him feel at home and the hospitality of Andre receiving them with a lovely dinner made it even better. Carlos appreciated people who cared about good food.

After dinner they discussed the upcoming scene for tomorrow. Carlos didn't have much to bring to the conversation of Andre discussing Lando's hard limits and what kind of paddles, whips or canes he would like to be hit with; expect for the fact it made him incredibly hard and shift in his chair.

Until Andre addressed Lando with, "You proposed Carlos to be part of the scene. What did you have in mind?"

Carlos eyebrows shot up and he looked at Lando and then to Andre, that was not something that Lando had mentioned before.

"Yeah I haven't discussed it with him yet, but I would like to have Carlos on his knees watching me. Maybe Jev would like to take care of him?"

Carlos shifted in his chair, having Lando talk about him like he wasn't even there as if he was a piece of meat to be dealt with, made him very aroused. He felt the heat creep up his cheeks with Jev intensely staring at him.

"I always love to have someone between my legs to whisper dirty things to," he looked at Carlos like he had been thinking about exactly what he was going to say.

"Carlos?"

He looked at Andre, the way the man sat in his chair gave off a lot of authority and it overwhelmed Carlos.

"I- I think I would like that," he blushed. It was incredibly filthy, the idea of watching his Dom get spanked by a way older man while sitting between his partner's legs.

Andre grinned, "Lovely. Jev why don't you show them their room?"

Jean-Eric stood up and showed them their room, overlooking the lavender fields in the area. "If there's anything you need just knock on our door. And don't be shy to help yourself in the bathroom and kitchen. Every morning we get fresh bread from the bakery so don't worry about that."

Lando nodded and smiled, "Thank you Jev, I appreciate everything you do for us."

"Yeah I do too," said Carlos with rough voice.

Jev grinned, very much aware of the effect their conversation had had on Carlos, "Of course, I'll see you both tomorrow."

When Jev closed the door and they were alone a heavy silence sat over them. Lando sat down on the bed waiting for Carlos to stop looking out of the window and sit down too. He knew Carlos was probably a bit nervous because the things Lando wanted from Andre was a lot heavier than the things they did.

Carlos turned around and looked at Lando who was sitting cross legged, he had a soft and caring look on his face.

"Why are you nervous Carlos?"

He sighed and sat down on the bed across from Lando, watching his face.

"Just that it's not us now."

Lando nodded, "You know that what I suggested isn't something you have to do right? I just would like it if you were part of it in some way."

Carlos licked his lips and actually thought over what they had discussed. He would be between Jev's legs on his knees, completely naked, watching his Dom get used by a way older man who was if he had to admit it incredibly attractive.

"No I'll be good. I think," Carlos takes a breath, "I think it would be hot seeing you get used by Andre."

"Jesus Christ Carlos."

Lando kissed Carlos hard on his lips, climbing in his lap and making out with him. And if they fucked and were extra loud so Andre and Jev could hear them then nobody had a problem with it.

...

On the dot of twelve o'clock Lando was star naked and kneeling on the kitchen floor with his hands behind his back and his head bowing down. Nobody was present yet, but that was what had been promised by Lando. He had to find himself at twelve on the kitchen floor and there he was, waiting for something to happen.

A few minutes went by without anybody showing up or walking through the house and making sound. It made Lando antsy and he knew Andre was doing it on purpose to test him, to see if he was one hundred percent committed to trusting Andre's judgement.

When he heard the sound of Andre's dress shoes on the tile floor he sat up a little straighter, his senses were prickling with anticipation. The little bit of wind Andre caused when he walked past Lando, completely ignoring him, made him get goosebumps all over his body.

Andre worked in the kitchen, making lunch for everybody while Lando sat still in the midst of it all. Just the two of them in the kitchen, Lando getting overwhelmed with the fact that Andre was just ignoring him, hadn't even touched him yet.

Lando couldn't hold anymore, the unease of being in this position and his brain disconnecting made him speak up with a choked up voice, "Yellow."

Andre immediately walked over and lifted Lando's chin up so he could look him in the eyes.

"What is wrong Lando?"

He almost looked down, embarrassed to stay what was wrong but he trusted Andre and he knew the safe words where there to be used.

"I have nothing grounding me, I was slipping in a bad way," he said softly.

Andre touched his cheekbones with his thumb, tracing Lando's soft lines and in the process calming him down.

"Thank you for telling me, Lovely. Would it help if I collar you right now?"

Lando swallowed, they hadn't planned to do that until they would go up to the playroom, but hearing Andre suggest that made his mind stop racing.

"It would help me, thank you Master."

"Okay Kitten, then I'll get your collar. I will be back in a minute."

Lando nodded and lowered his head again when Andre let loose of his chin. He let out a deep breath when he heard Andre walk out of the kitchen. Hopefully wearing a collar would help him get into a submissive mind space, he really needed to let go.

With heavy footsteps Andre came back and stood in front of Lando again. This time he kneeled to look at Lando, "You have permission to look at me."

Andre smiled softly when Lando's eyes found his, "You're so pretty Kitten. I'm going to put on your collar now."

"Please Master."

Andre had brought a thick black leather collar with him, he positioned it right along Lando's neck and tightened it so Lando could feel he was owned but loose enough so he could breathe. In the middle of the collar hung a little silver heart, dangling every time Lando swallowed.

"That's it Kitten, you look absolutely gorgeous."

Lando blushed, looked down and whispered, "Thank you master."

Andre smiled and kissed his forehead, happy Lando was calm again he stood up and continued working on preparing the lunch.

It wasn't much later when Lando heard second and third footsteps. He had slipped in a dreamy headspace when Andre had collared him, feeling more safe and actually founding it calming to be on his knees. Now that Jev and Carlos were joining them in the kitchen his heart started beating faster.

Still with his head bowed and hands clasp behind his back Jev walked past him and he heard him say, "He looks very lovely on his knees doesn't he?" to Andre. Andre hummed and he could feel his eyes on his back making Lando feel hot all over.

Additional to Andre's eyes he could feel Carlos practically staring holes in his body, he must be surprised. Lando knew he was sitting at the big dinner table, he had heard the chair scrape against the floor.

Just when he started to get lost in thinking about everything Andre addressed him, "Stand up for me Kitten."

Lando swallowed surprised, he had been expecting that Andre, Jev and Carlos would be having lunch and that he would be staying on the kitchen floor. But now Andre had called for him, so he slowly stood up making sure his legs didn't give out.

"Follow me," was the short command he got.

Lando looked up to see all the food was already on the table and that Carlos and Jev were looking at him, Andre standing in front of him. He held his hand out and Lando laid his small one in Andre's big one. Andre pulled him along until they were standing next to an empty chair, "I'm going to sit down and I expect you to be a good Kitten and sit between my legs."

Lando couldn't help himself and actually mewled of the thought of being allowed to sit between Andre's legs. "Thank you Master."

Andre touched his cheek before he sat down and spread his legs further than usual. Lando knelt between them and immediately leaned with his cheek against the inside of Andre's thighs. While the others were having normal lunch Lando was in sub heaven, slowly drifting away on the safe feeling of kneeling between a Dom's legs. It was exactly what he needed and Andre made it even better when he started playing with his hair.

Lando stayed like that for the rest of the lunch, naked and kneeling. And if he hadn't known there was another scene coming he would have been perfectly fine with this being the only thing he got from Andre.

In the distance Lando heard the table being cleared but Andre didn't move so Lando just stayed where he was, content. Then Andre pushed his chair back and suddenly there was no warm thigh to put his cheek against. He looked up longingly before snapping his head down, remembering he was not allowed to look at his Master without permission.

"It's time Kitten. You have permission to look and stand up again."

Lando bit his lip, knowing he broke a rule and that Andre might come back on it later. But because he wanted to be good for his Master he stood up and looked around, both Carlos and Jev were already gone.

"They're already upstairs, Jev is tying Carlos up."

Lando whimpered in response, both jealous of Carlos and wanting to see his boyfriend aroused and restrained.

"Want to go up too Kitten? Get tied up and get spanked?"

Lando liked his lips and felt his cock perk up in interest, he blushed when he saw Andre looking at him, "Please Master."

Andre nodded and touched Lando's sides, making him get goose bumps all over, "Okay, then I want you to go up and stand in the middle of the room with your hands behind your back. Can you do that for me Kitten?"

"Yes Master," sighed Lando happily. Whatever he had been craving was on the brink of actually happening.

Almost with a skip in his step he walked upstairs where Andre and Jev had a playroom. It was very light and open with white walls and enough windows, one wall was filled with shelves and hooks that held beautiful bdsm equipment. It was literally play heaven and Lando was a bit jealous of all the stuff they had gathered over the years.

When he walked into the room his eyes darted to where he saw Carlos on the floor. Jev was sitting in a big chair facing the middle of the room, and between his legs sat Carlos. Jev had tied him up in a simple rope harness, his hands behind his back and his thighs tied to his calves, positioned outwards in a way so that Lando could see Carlos' angry hard cock.

Jev was moving his hand through Carlos' long black hair, soothing him with the movement while Lando moved to the middle of the room. He wanted to face away from them, but he knew in the back of his mind that Andre would scold him if he didn't stand with his face to Carlos and Jev. The invitation of giving them a show.

With his hands behind his back and looking down at his feet he stood waiting for Andre to come up and join them. Every time he swallowed Lando felt his collar moving with his adam's apple. It reminded him of how he was owened today, owned by andre and for him to use however he wanted.

Lando heard footsteps on the stairs which turned into soft sounds because they atarted walking on the carpet of the playroom. Lando knew it was Andre and he was waiting for the first touch, anxious of what Andre was going to do to him. But the touch never came instead he felt Andre's hot breath hovering over his ear.

"What a good Kitten, waiting for me exactly like I asked."

Lando felt his cheeks heat up from embarrassment, he loved being praised and doing good for someone. And hearing it from Andre, someone who he had a lot of respect for, made it ten times better.

He heard Andre rustle with ropes and felt his dick perk up in interest, the actual play was about to begin and his cock was definitely interested. Andre touched Lando on his arms, making him know he was there and he was going to tie him up.

"I'm going to tie you up now. I want you to look at me and then give me your hands Kitten."

Lando looked up at Andre who was standing in front of him holding out his hand for Lando to drop his into. Lando gave Andre his hands who were immediately circled with rope and his wrists got tied together.

Andre grabbed a new bundle of rope and started tying a harness around Lando chest and shoulders, Lando whined when andre rubbed against his nipples not so accidentally. He saw Andre grin and immediately blushed in embarrassment, he was so easy to rile up.

"You're doing so good Kitten. Now I'm going to tie your harness and hands to the ceiling okay?"

Lando nodded, "Yes Master."

Andre touched his cheek and Lando leaned into it for a second, enjoying the soft touch his master was giving him.

"Stand on your toes for me Kitten."

Lando obeyed and before he knew it he was tied to the ceiling with his hands above his head, having to balance on his toes. He felt incredibly exposed and stretched out for everybody to see.

He hadn't seen when andre walked away but Lando did see how andre came back with a leg spreader in his hands. On instinct he spread his legs, trying not to slip and let all his weight come on his arms.

"Thank you Kitten, I didn't even have to ask how nice of you."

Lando smiled and bit his lip, blushing again. Andre praising him would never get old.

Andre worked the bar between his legs and tied the bar to his ankles, making sure that Lando would be more exposed. Lando's cock stood heavy between his legs, Andre touching him and tying him up making him aroused.

Carlos moaned softly at something Jev had whispered in his ear, it made Lando snap his head up and look directly at Carlos and Jev. Jev had a hand full of Carlos' hair and his head tugged to one side, his neck exposed. Lando bit his lip and tried not to acknowledge he had seen what Jev had done to Carlos, but it was no use Andre had already seen.

"You like them watching you Kitten?"

Andre stood behind him like Jev sat behind Carlos. Both of them directing their subs to look at each other and observe how hard this whole situation made them.

"Do you see how hard Carlos is? Bet he would love to see your ass get ruined Kitten."

Lando mewled at the image of that, Carlos getting off on him being used like a whore.

"Please Master," said Lando softly.

"What is it that you want Kitten?"

Lando looked at Carlos again who was squirming on his knees because Jev was slowly jerking him off and whispering in his ear. He could feel his cock thickening up more, this whole situation making him feel very aroused.

"Please spank and use me Master, I've been a good Kitten."

Andre slowly moved his hands over Lando's hips down to the back of his thighs, "Yes you have been so good for me."

Lando breathed out Andre touching him made him dizzy and Carlos' gaze made him burn all over. His senses were so overwhelmed while he was still trying to stand still on his toes.

Lando felt Andre let loose and walk away, back in his mind he knew what was coming but he was still waiting in anticipation of what Andre was going to do.

The hard point of a cane trailed in between Lando's shoulder blades, it made him have goose bumps all over his body and he felt his cock twitch in reaction.

"Look at you all pretty and waiting for me."

Lando took a deep breath, the point of the cane trailing further south reaching the dip of his back making him squirm because it took too long. Andre really took too long teasing with the tip of the rattan cane and it made Lando nervous for the first hit.

"I am going to spank you until your ass and thighs are lovely red. Do you understand Kitten?"

Lando nodded furiously and swallowed, he needed this more than anything else.

"Yes Master please spank me."

Andre rubbed the cane against his ass and Lando could not help himself but look up where he immediately met Carlos' eyes, in that exact moment Andre hit his ass with the cane for the first time. Lando cried out hard and then moaned at the throbbing sting.

"Fuck thank you Master," he wheezed softly. Lando let his head fall down, the sting travelled through his entire body. He had no time to recover, because immediately after Andre caned him again.

Lando sobbed out a cry, this was only the second hit but they were so incredibly intense and long lasting.

"You're taking it so well for me Kitten."

With a small voice Lando said, "Thank you Master."

Andre rubbed the back of Lando's thighs letting him know he could expect the next hit there. Lando moaned when Andre passed the beginning bruise of his earlier hit, he loved the lasting pain and he was sure he was going to be feeling it for the coming days.

Fast after each other, Andre caned Lando on his thighs leaving two angry red lines that were already starting to swell up.

Lando moaned out at the sting, the hits on his thighs a whole different sensation. Now that Andre saw Lando would be alright he caned him multiple times without much pause.

"You're doing so good Kitten. A few more."

Lando took a deep breath trying to regulate his breathing, he felt so high with the burning pain. Andre gave him a few seconds to find his balance again before he hit Lando incredibly hard on his ass again, the sound echoing through the room.

Lando had been trying very hard to keep any tears in, but the next hit was his breaking point. A flood of tears escaped, he started sobbing and squirming in the ropes that held him up.

"Oh Kitten, you're being amazing for me, taking everything I'm giving you."

"Thank- thank you Master," sobbed Lando. He calmed down a bit when he felt Andre's hands rubbing over his ass and thighs.

"Five more okay, I want you to be good for me and count them Kitten. Can you do that?"

Lando nodded, "Yes Master."

Andre stopped rubbing Lando's ass and grabbed his cane again. To make it easier for Lando he rubbed his thighs and then caned him again.

Lando sighed shakingly, "One."

A second and a third, stroke down on his thighs leaving more red swellings.

"Two and three."

The fourth one was a soft hit, leaving a red line on the top of his ass. Lando braced himself for the fifth one, the last one was always the hardest and most painful one.

Andre definitly didn't hold back, the sound echoing again and Lando screaming out a sob. He already knew that the last one was going to swell the hardest, luckily he remembered right in time to count and thank Andre.

"Four and five, thank you Master."

"It's my pleasure Kitten, you look amazing with your ass marked."

Lando blushed and looked up to find Carlos' eyes again, a hard stare watching every single move Lando made. And it made him blush even more, his whole chest flushing. The idea of Carlos watching him get caned was incredibly arousing and comforting.

He hadn't noticed Andre walking away and coming back until he felt something cold against his hole. Lando hissed when Andre brushed against his cane marks, the skin broken and aggressively red.

He felt Andre's hot breath against his ear and a shiver rolled over his back.

"I'm going to finger your beautiful ass, and maybe let the others play with it too. Are you okay with that Kitten?"

Lando mewled at that and could feel his cock twitching from excitement, "Yes Master, please Master."

Carlos licked his lips and kept looking at him while Andre breached his rim entering his tight hole. Lando let out a moan when Andre grabbed his ass to hold on to and added a second finger. Andre definitely took enough with roughly preparing Lando, because not even a few minutes later he declared him ready.

"You'll look so pretty getting used, Kitten. I already know it."

Lando almost had a permanent blush on his cheeks by now, loving the praise he got from Andre.

Up until now Lando hadn't heard a word of what Jev had said to Carlos because he was talking softly or directly whispering in Carlos' ear. But Jev spoke up on purpose when he said, "Why don't you use him first?" to Carlos.

Lando saw Carlos' eyes turn darker.

"Use his still tight hole, loose him all up for us. Mark him with your cum."

Carlos almost growled and it made Lando crave his dick. Lando struggled in the ropes, looking at Andre in the hope Carlos would actually be able to get to fuck him. Andre had been watching him and raised his eyebrows in question. But Lando didn't speak up because Andre hadn't given him permission to speak yet and even though they had passed the caning scene he didn't want to break any rules and get punished.

"What is it Kitten? Do you have something to ask?"

"Please Master, please let Carlos use me. Please Master," begged Lando. Chanting it like a mantra, hoping Andre would listen to him and give him what he wanted the most.

Andre stepped forward and touched his cheek to shut him up, "You have been so good Kitten, of course can Carlos fuck you."

Lando mewled at the answer and struggled in his ropes wanting Carlos to come closer and touch him. Carlos had been untied and walked over to Lando, immediately touching his roughed up arse. It made Lando groan in pain but also push his ass back in Carlos' hands.

"Look at him Carlos. He is such a dirty Kitten, wanting you to use him like he is just a hole. Isn't that right Kitten?"

"Yes yes Master! Please Master let Carlos use me."

Carlos kept looking at Andre for permission, holding Lando's hip with a tight grip, he might be Lando's boyfriend but Andre was their Master today.

"Come om then use his pretty little hole, fill him up for us."

Carlos licked his lips and thanked him with a soft, "Yes Master, thank you."

Andre nodded and Carlos vested all his attention on Lando who was squirming in his ropes. The spreader stil holding his legs open making it easy for Carlos to just enter his hole and fill him up.

Carlos slowly entered Lando without any extra lube, giving extra sensations from the dull drag. Lando let out a long moan when carlos was completely seated against his marked ass.

Lando choked out a, "Please."

Which made Carlos pull back and slam back in hard, building up a rhythm. Andre was standing there just watching and Lando could feel his eyes on his back. Lando cried out when Carlos hit his prostate dead on, turning him into a puddle.

Lando couldn't help but keep moaning and begging for more and harder. Andre said absolutely nothing which made Lando hope that he could get away with it. He could hear Carlos moaning and groaning in his ear, going on about how incredibly tight he was.

When Lando opened his eyes he saw Andre standing right in front of him looking over him with dark eyes.

"You want Carlos to fill you up Kitten?"

Carlos angled his hips different and hit Lando deeper than before, making him moan out.

"Yes Master! Please I want to feel so full."

Andre looked past Lando directly at Carlos, nodding which made Carlos speed up. Lando could feel Carlos twitch inside of him and he moaned, clenching his hole around Carlos.

Carlos groaned and gripped his hips tighter and without warning spilled inside Lando. Fucking him deeper through his own orgasm, before he pulled out.

Lando's hole desperately tried to squeeze around the emptiness hoping for something to hold on to. Lando moaned when he felt Carlos' cum trickle out of his hole, dirtying the sore inside of his thigh.

"Look at you Kitten, such a dirty Sub. Letting your hole get used."

Andre caressed his hand over Lando's chest tracing over the ropes and flicking his nipples. When Lando moaned out and pushed his chest up in Andre's hands Andre stepped back.

"Please Master, please touch me," begged Lando.

"What is your colour Kitten?"

Lando took a deep breath calming himself down before answering, "Green Master."

Andre smiled and walked around to face Lando's red ass and thighs. Teasingly he rubbed over the marks he made not long ago, making Lando hiss in pain. Going lower he pushed two fingers in Lando's quivering hole and slowly fucked Carlos' cum back into him.

"Such a slut for it aren't you Kitten. Do you want Jev to fuck you too huh? Fill you up even more."

Lando moaned at Andre's words, "Please Master, I love being full."

Andre laughed and took his fingers out of Lando's hole, slapping his ass as he stepped away to let Jev get a hold of Lando. Jev grabbed his ass hard and without warning shoved his cock in Lando's hole, sliding in easily because of Carlos' cum.

"Thank you Sir!" called Lando out, pushing his ass back further against Jev the best he could.

Jev wasn't having it and shoved Lando back in his place, holding him tight so he couldn't move when Jev slammed back in hard. Lando cried out every time Jev touched his prostate fucking him with an unforgiving pace.

"Come on Jev fill him up good," commented Andre. Making Lando aware all over again that two other people were watching him get used like the dirty Kitten he was.

Jev groaned and without warning he also spilled deep in Lando's ass. Lando was painfully hard and trying his best not to come, Jev was making it so hard when he kept trusting in lazily. Shoving the cum back in deeper and deeper.

"You're so pretty when you're being fucked Kitten."

Lando moaned and then whined in protest when Jev pulled out. Even more cum leaked out his used hole, his thighs now coated in a sticky layer.

Andre looked at him with a grin, enjoying Lando squirming in the ropes.

"You enjoy that don't you Kitten? Enjoying us using you like a toy."

Lando nodded out of breath, "Yes Master I do."

Andre smiled and teasingly touched the tip of Lando's hard cock, smearing the pre-cum around. "I know you do Kitten, because you're so hard."

Lando cried out when suddenly Andre started jerking him off hard and fast, "No no Master, please no."

"What is it Kitten you don't want to cum for me?"

Lando shook his head and bit his lip, desperately trying to hold his orgasm off. A tear slipped over his cheek when he let out a sob.

Andre let loose of his cock just seconds before he was going to come and spill over his hand.

Relieved Lando sighed and let his head hang, his chest going up and down rapid trying to catch his breath. He felt Andre touching his ass, going over the red marks one by one. It was a nice reminder to stay with it, the dull pain waking him up.

"Please Master," said Lando quietly.

Andre traced his collar with the hand that wasn't touching his ass, "What is it Kitten?"

Lando leaned into his touch, swallowing and still feeling the collar move with his throat.

"Please fill me up too Master."

As an answer Lando heard Andre fumble with his belt buckle, a few seconds later he heard pants being shoved down and lain over a chair. His cock twitched with excitement, Andre would fuck him.

Andre also grabbed his hips, holding him still while he teased Lando's hole with the tip of his cock. Getting himself wet with all the spilled out cum he slowly entered Lando's abused hole. 

Lando moaned out, loving the feeling of Andre slowly filling him up with his thick cock. The last part Andre slammed in hard, knocking the breath out of Lando.

"Thank you Master," said Lando softly. He has been looking out to this part the entire afternoon and now Andre was finally seated against him.

"Do you want me to fuck you hard Kitten?"

"Yes Master, please I want you hard."

Carlos was lazily sitting on the couch which was facing Lando, and he kept looking at him when Andre started fucking him. Lando licked his lips and a shiver was send down his spine when Andre hit his prostate. When Lando looked again he saw that Carlos was jerking himself off, enjoying the show.

Lando felt incredibly hot all over with Andre fucking him and Carlos and Jev watching him. But he wasn't the only one that noticed, Andre had seen the exact moment Lando noticed the others were watching him.

"You like that Kitten? Seeing Carlos and Jev watching you. Watching you being fucked hard by me?"

Lando choked out a sob, "Yes Master I do!"

Andre smiled and picked up the pace, holding Lando in place with his hands. He saw Lando was on the edge, he was constantly moaning and his whole body was tensed up.

"You want to cum for me Kitten?"

Letting out a long moan Lando nodded, he saw Carlos sped up his jerking off probably also on the edge.

"Yes Master, please. Please want you to fill me up Master."

Andre groaned in his neck, nosing his collar and changing his rhythm. Lando clenched around him, he was shaking on his toes probably trying to hold his orgasm off.

"I'll fill you up good Kitten. You have been so good for me, and when I fill you up you're allowed to cum. Okay?"

"Yes yes master, please."

Andre moved his hand and touched one of Lando's nipples, softly squeezing it and hitting his prostate dead on. When he couldn't hold it anymore he slammed hard into Lando, spilling his cum inside of him.

"Come for me Kitten, be good."

Without needing anything else Lando moaned and spilled all over his tummy, making even more off a mess of his body. Lando felt hazy and he tried to keep his breath steady, incredibly tired because of the scene. 

Everything felt incredibly sore and Lando whined softly when Andre pulled out. His hole clenching around air, more cum dripped out.

"You've been so good Kitten. I'm going to take the ropes off and then I'll clean you."

Lando nodded slowly feeling the ache starting to set in in his body, "Thank you Master."

In a flash Lando saw that Andre had put on underwear and suddenly he felt incredibly naked and exposed.

Andre first removed his leg spreader and then slowly led down the ropes that held his hands high in the air. Lando sighed in relief when he could finally let his arms, he stood a bit unsteady on his legs but was fine when Andre held his shoulders until he could stand by himself.

When Andre removed the ropes circling his body Lando saw he that they also left an imprint behind, his whole body would be scattered with bruises.

"You're doing so good Kitten," praised Andre.

Lando smiled and calmed down when Andre routinely removed all the ropes. When he was completely free he saw Jev come back into the room with a clean towel and some clean underwear. Lando blushed when Jev gave him a soft smile, look him over.

"I'm going to clean you up okay?"

"Yeah that's okay," sighed Lando contently. Being taken care of after a big scene like that felt nice.

Andre pulled out a bottle of creme and he put some in his hands before he slowly touched Lando's ass. Carefully rubbing a thick layer of creme on his red ass and thighs Andre cared for his sub's skin. When he was done Andre dressed Lando in clean underwear and a big shirt that smelled suspiciously like the older man. Lando felt safe and sleepy when Andre touched his cheek to get his attention.

"Do you want me to take the collar off Kitten?"

That was the one question that was meant to be the substitute question for 'Are you ready to end the scene here?'. 

"Yes I'm okay with that," answered Lando.

Andre touched his neck before he unclasped the little buckle and slipped the black collar off. Lando sighed and he slipped in Andre's open arms hugging him.

"Do you want to cuddle in bed for a bit?"

"Yes please."

Andre smiled and took his hand dragging him to a spare bedroom. Lando laid down on Andre's chest and immediately fell asleep, exhausted after such a long scene.

...

An hour later Lando woke up, sighing and stretching his limbs. A deep ache had set in his arms and thighs, a reminder of what had happened not long ago. Lando felt a hand caressing though his hair, he looked up to see Andre smiling back at him.

"Hey Lando, slept well."

"Yeah I feel nice."

Andre was about to answer when someone knocked on the door, Carlos opened the door and hesitantly looked inside. Andre smiled when Carlos was looking around searching for Lando and seeing his face light up when he saw his boyfriend half asleep.

"Come in Carlos," said Andre, giving Carlos his permission to join in the bed.

"I ehm, I just wanted to see if Lando was awake yet."

He stood insecure in the door opening, hoping for Lando to invite him to the bed. Lando smiled at him, knowing what Carlos wanted.

"Come on Love, please cuddle with me."

Carlos blushed and looked at Andre for permission.

"He is your boyfriend, Carlos. If he wants to cuddle with you he can."

Carlos laid behind Lando, spooning him while Andre stayed put making a good pillow for Lando's head. The three of them cuddled up and soon enough both Carlos and Lando fell asleep, their breathing slowing down and steadying. Andre smiled and watching them lovingly, feeling content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave kudos and a little comment (even if it is you key smashing). Find me on tumblr at fabian-vettel to scream at me and for Lando pics <3


End file.
